Noah Livingston
''"I don't think you can afford to get rid of us." … I leaned forward. "There were only four Nemesis programs, and you already lost one altogether. The first group to come out might be serving as your puppets, but you need our class to fill in the gaps. Regeneration can't be cheap, and there's no one else to exploit. Like it or not, you're stuck with the kids from Fire Lake." '' Noah Charles Livingston is one of the Fire Lake sophomores. He as described as being tall, with brown hair, light green eyes, and a swimmer's build. Noah can be kind and supportive, but he can also be fragile, unstable, sociopathic and sometimes outright cruel. He is unpredictable and has a loosely aligned, sometimes nonexistent moral compass. Early Life Noah was born on September 17th, 2001. His father, Hunter Livingston, was the richest man in Fire Lake as well as the owner of the ski chalet. Noah was friends with Ethan Fletcher's crowd growing up, and dated Sarah Harden for two months in ninth grade. He was also a beta patient for Project Nemesis and murdered on his biennial birthdays by Juilliard Bolton. This spurred his generalized anxiety disorder, diagnosed by Dr. Gerald Lowell, that he battled throughout his entire life. Days before the Program initiated, Noah began dating Min Wilder. In the Program When Noah finds out the purpose of the Program, something in him snaps, causing him to shoot Min in the back and declare her his nemesis. He then retreats to the Ski Lodge with a team of like-minded people, unsure of the motive behind the murders they committed but convinced that they are necessary. He sets fire to a cabin full of Ethan's people, burning alive everyone inside and eliminating Piper Lockwood from the game. Over time, his group grows and shifts, but his goals remain the same: to follow the mandate of the Program and conquer Ethan's team. After a successful mission, he accidentally crosses paths with Min and holds her at gunpoint, walking her to the silo to regroup with Tack Russo. The three reluctantly exchange information and almost seem to be on the verge of a truce before Sarah and Ethan attack the silo. Noah is forced to fight and is killed by Sarah, resetting outside the silo. Noah returns to the Ski Lodge team and is joined soon after by Tack, who has reached the conclusion that Min is gone. Tack proves to be an erratic member of Noah's team. After several failed battle plans and more than one standoff, Tack leads the group into a slaughter and their home base burns down. Noah and Tack end their alliance and Noah, with nowhere else to go, heads home, only to find Min already there, alive. The two light a signal fire in the backyard and begin gathering the Life-Trading Team. After they flee his bombed house to the battle at Town Square, he offers to give himself up as the final sacrifice, scared that Min will take it instead. She begs him not to and tells him she loves him. He hands Tack the gun and asks him to shoot twice, but Tack sacrifices himself instead. Noah then scrambles to help Min resurrect all of their classmates instead of just twenty. Chrysalis As the class splits up and they begin their lives on Earth, Noah's role is the "inter-camp liaison." After the silo explosion, he joins Richie Lopez, Akio Nakamura, and Ethan on a trip to the Outpost to see what has become of the people living there. At the Outpost, they find Tack's map and instructions, and Noah and Ethan go after him. Tack explains the presence of other people, and they make a plan to capture one, a Nemesis 3 girl named Rose Valenti. Rose refuses to speak, but Noah comes up with a plan that has her leading the three of them directly to a door built in a stone wall. Aboard Chrysalis, Noah reunites with Min and discovers that Juilliard is alive. He is then gassed by Chrysalis personnel in hazmat suits. The series of tests begins, and he is forced to play various puzzle games and brain challenges as well as several competitions against Gray West. After graduating to the training-level group, he begins questioning Sophia's motives. Tack bursts in on an interview session with Sophia and shoots her, explaining to Noah their true situation and that he and Juilliard have been searching for the missing kids sent to repurposement. They make a plan to break Min out from Sophia's imprisonment. When they all regroup for the final battle against Chrysalis, Noah volunteers to be one of the runners to help manually disable the ship. He realizes that for Min and the others to survive, Sophia needs to be removed from the space station, and throws himself at her. Knowing he is almost out of time, he overloads his gun and blows himself and Sophia into space. 250 sols later, he wakes up on Mars with no memory of anything that happened after the Program, resurrected by Tack using Skippy and a code that was saved to Chrysalis. Tack informs Noah that Min is distraught over his death and that Livingston Colony needs him alive. Trivia * Noah had several stepmothers. His real mother was a casualty of Project Nemesis. * He is talented at basketball but not particularly competitive * Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Category:Characters